Pasajeros
by kaoryciel94
Summary: NaruSasu Au espacial: Naruto y Sasuke son pasajeros de una nave espacial que los llevará hacia la nueva colonia espacial, -ellos no se conocen- Imprevistamente Naruto es despertado antes de tiempo y se enfrenta al infierno de ser el único despertado, hasta que descubre la capsula donde Sasuke duerme ¿Será capaz de despertarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la película Pasajeros, sin embargo solo tomó la película como idea base e inspiración para crear un fic con Naruto y Sasuke, que poco a poco se irá convirtiendo en una historia diferente al de la película.**

* * *

 **PASAJEROS**

Una nueva Era, donde las fronteras de los seres humanos no se limitaban en su natal Tierra sino que iba más allá de lo que cualquier generación anterior pudo haber imaginado, fantaseado o soñado. Las naves espaciales, la energía sostenible y las colonias espaciales eran parte de la cháchara común entre los terrícolas, aunque no todos tuviesen el valor de tomar un transatlántico espacial.

Justamente una silenciosa bestia espacial de enorme tamaño cobijaba en sus entrañas a 10 mil afortunados que habían tomado la decisión de iniciar desde cero en un nuevo mundo llamado "Konoha 10". El nombre de la colonia espacial se debía a la afición del magnate por la reliquia cultural japonesa, así que en honor a sus gustos y la naturaleza de su amada persona decidió fundar aquella colonia de ensueño donde las personas con suficiente dinero o sin miedo al trabajo duro podrían limpiar sus vidas, perdurar a través de muchos años y fundar un mundo más agradable que la Tierra, o al menos a su gusto (pensamiento de muchos de los magnates que se habían embarcado).

No piensen que la Tierra había dejado de ser el Centro del universo de los seres humanos, la cual, si bien había avanzado muchísimo y sería por siempre la cuna de la raza humana, estaba sobrepoblada, sus recursos eran controlados para que pudieran alcanzar a toda su población. Incluso con dinero, no se podía conseguir las enormes y lujosas viviendas que siglos atrás los magnates podían poseer. En todo el mundo existían límites para los tamaños de viviendas, control de natalidad, y un número exacto de cuantos recursos se podían comprar. (No había otra manera de que el planeta Tierra continuase sosteniendo vida humana)

"Konoha" era un proyecto enorme que había sido fundado por un magnate japonés llamado Jiraiya Sannin junto a su amado y caprichoso esposo científico Orochimaru Sannin y su colega, hermana política, Tsunade Senju. Ellos tres habían dedicados sus vidas a este mega proyecto, por lo cual sus nombres siempre quedarían grabados en la historia. Aunque ellos no habían fallecido aún, decidieron criogenizarse (poner a invernar su cuerpo) para poder ver el resultado de sus colonias fundadas, dirigidas por los descendientes de sus familiares, sus cuerpos, de hecho, viajaban para ser despertados en el Konoha 10, la décima colonia espacial humana que había fundado su ambicioso proyecto.

A través de los siglos de historia humana, eran sin duda tres de las personas más ricas poderosas y veneradas de todos los Tiempos. Hace 200 años iniciaron el proyecto, pero solo habían vivido humanamente 50 años, siendo despertados por temporadas cada treinta o cuarenta años, ellos habían vencido a la mortalidad humana, al menos por el momento. Quizás descubrieran como perdurar aún más, recurso no les faltaban.

Cada que despertaban ellos veían el mundo cambiar, sus acciones crecer y nuevas personas a su servicio, en su último despertar hace cuarenta años fue cuando Tsunade, la médica de la sociedad conoció al amor de su vida un hombre en sus 40 llamado Dan que había entrado a trabajar para Konoha. Se casaron y ella lo convenció para que tomase el largo y frío descanso hasta que fuesen despertados en Konoha 10.

¿Cómo es que no perdían su dinero, sus acciones y derechos? Bueno, ellos no eran las únicas personas que tomaban la opción de criogenizarse. Artistas, modelos, entre otros accedían a esta inventiva. Pero no te confundas, no diría que hacerlo fuese algo común pero tampoco inalcanzable, por tanto las leyes habían tenido que modificarse para que alcancen siglos en una misma persona.

Pero no era solo a estos memorables científicos a los que contenía el Avalon, la silenciosa nave que navegaba sin detenerse a través de las sombras y luces del espacio infinito. Por supuesto, estaba el capitán de la Nave y su tripulación compuesta por 150 personas, otras 100 estaba compuesta por científicos, médicos, biólogos y todos los especialistas de las ciencias que se necesitaba como precaución. Por otro lado, el círculo de pasajeros estaba compuesto por 4 niveles cultural-social-económico. La clase A, por supuesto, estaba reservada para aquellos que poseían una fortuna personal; con sus enormes cuentas bancarias siendo trasladadas a su nueva aventura podrían acceder a lo que deseasen en su nuevo planeta y que en la Tierra estaba limitado. Nuevamente podrían obtener los lujos, vivencias y diversión que deseasen. Ellos, en su mayoría, eran magnates, hijos de estos que iban a llevar sus empresas más allá de la Tierra, fundar nuevas sucursales, artistas, escritores y demás famosos, algunos incluso invitados por ser personajes icónicos, reconocidos, etc; luego estaban las personas de clase B, las cuales habían pagado a cuotas su pasaje y permanencia, como quien compra un lote de terreno desde la tierra contrato para darle a su familia o compañero una buena calidad de vida, estaba compuesta por profesionales, personas con medianos y pequeños negocios, intelectuales, etc. Las personas de clase C eran personas que huían de sus orígenes, que por razones personales habían firmado un contrato de pago de servicios en el nuevo planeta, a la nueva sociedad le convendría, y es que un nuevo planeta que ofrece diversión sin fin no puede funcionar sin servidores que trabajen a pesar de los numerosos androides ayudando, por lo cual estaba compuesta por profesionales jóvenes, técnicos, personas normales, "familias" enteras que habían emigrado; la clase D finalmente no había tenido los recursos económicos ni siquiera para dar una inicial, pero ellos, por motivos desconocidos, habían decidido huir de la Tierra a cambio de una vida de servidumbre; por supuesto protegidos por las leyes de trabajo, por lo cual, si bien estaban endeudados de por vida, tendrían comida, techo compartido y alguna que otro servicio de relajación. Eran un nuevo mundo, se necesitaba de todas las clases sociales para mantenerlo en el equilibrio que el ser humano conoce.

El espacio era inmenso, pero el Avalon no era un montón de maquinaria pesada y obsoleta, ni tampoco era un principiante, manejaba de forma tranquila y automática, pues la tripulación solo sería despertaba a siete meses de llegar al nuevo planeta, y es que cuando te menciono que era un re inicio lo era, ya que el viaje constaba de 100 años humanos, dentro de los cuales los pasajeros dormirían 99 años y medio, con seis meses libres para que comiencen a disfrutar del crucero más lujoso espacial, incluso los de clase D podrían tener una pequeña probada de ello.

Así pues, las personas que viajaban y dejaban _familiares_ y amigos que no creían en la criogenización probablemente nunca volverían a verlas, incluso seguramente esas queridas personas estarían ya ancianas o muertas.

30 años humanos el Avalon condujo sin ningún tipo de problema, como una maquina diseñada por Orochimaru Sannin, el amado esposo de Jiraiya, esta iba en su tercer viaje, fue especialmente diseñada para que los tres creadores de los viajes espaciales por placer pudiesen llegar tranquilamente a Konoha 10 y por supuesto, inaugurarla como era debido.

Sin embargo, los humanos nunca alcanzarían la perfección de los dioses que alguna vez soñaron y veneraron, por tanto las creaciones humanas, máquinas y computadores, eran imperfectas también. El Avalon hizo un mal cálculo y atravesó una inesperada condensación gaseosa que hirió al potente monstro que cargaba con cientos de vidas.

Calculando los daños, el Avalon logró atravesarlo: condensando más energía de la que debía, superó, triunfo y continuó, simplemente almacenando información de daños leves en su memoria para en un futuro muéstrasela al capitán Kakashi y a los tres Sannin.

Solo faltó unos días para que aquel daño hiciera algo sumamente inesperado, lo que para una computadora era solo un memorándum técnico causaría el cambio de planes y vida de un ser humano que dormía apaciblemente, quizás dibujando una mueca divertida, soñando en su fría capsula con el mañana…

…

De pronto, el aire al que estaba conectado se desbloqueó, el líquido que corría por sus venas se desconectó, la capsula estaba abriéndose mientras comenzaba el lento proceso de descongelamiento. Aspiró profundo y extrañado, sintiendo una apremiante sensación de ahogo; sus pulmones, finalmente, luego de tantos años comenzaban a funcionar pero parecían que habían olvidado como obtener el oxígeno necesario para mantenerlo con vida. No fue fácil, sintió unos segundos de ahogo, su cabeza dolía, su mente estaba ansiosa y confundida; sus ojos no lograban ubicar nada, parpadeaba confundido intentando entender lo que a su alrededor había, su cuerpo se sentía frío y tieso. El pánico invadió su ser hasta que escuchó una suave voz femenina, captando rápidamente su atención.

—Tranquilo, señor Uzumaki, Naruto. Es completamente normal que sienta nauseas, dolor de cabeza y le cueste respirar pues ha estado durmiendo por casi 100 años. Es un proceso usual, debe de guardar la calma y seguir atentamente mis consejos.

Se aferró a su voz, tenía algo tan dulce en su tono que su cabeza dejó de doler, sus pensamientos iniciaron a ordenarse, catalogando recuerdos, sueños y realidad. Lo recordó, poco a poco, él era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato y Kushina.

—Usted es Naruto Uzumaki, pasajero número 3600, clase B, bienvenido, soy Shiori su asistente de viaje, permítame llamarle Naruto. Nos encontramos en el Avalon, nave propiedad de la compañía Konoha, rumbo a Konoha 10, colonia terrestre, propiedad del grupo Sannin.

Su corazón seguía agitado, pero a cada palabra de la muchacha se tranquilizaba, sus ojos finalmente pudieron observar al frente, veía un rostro de mujer joven, de rasgos asiáticos, intentó tocarla, atravesando de inmediato la pantalla. Soltó un sonido de sorpresa, pero recuperó algo de control, sus brazos se sentían torpes, no creía ser capaz de tener fuerza para ponerse en pie por el momento. Recordó unos brazos estrechándole, algunas lágrimas mojando su hombro, risas, un "tebane" y un "suerte, hijo". "Ah,… mi despedida de la Tierra", recordó.

—Bien, Naruto hemos terminado de chequearte, estas completamente sano, has dormido 100 años, te llevaremos a tu cabina para que puedas recuperarte. Recuerda que estamos en tramo final del viaje hacia Konoha 10 donde te espera una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo para crecer y ser feliz.

"Ser feliz" sonrío perezosamente: aquello había sonado hermoso. Sus recuerdos del porque se encontraba en un crucero interracial llegaron. Él era un aventurero, jamás domado, sobrepasó las expectativas de sus padres, amigos y familiares; la Tierra y los planetas aledaños habían sido muy poco para él, quería construir algo grande y se terminó embarcado ahí. No tenía razones ocultas ni un pasado desgraciado, no fue un hombre millonario, pero tampoco poco próspero.

Alzó su mirada y observó las imágenes de la tierra prometida, llena de campos verdes que le esperaba en la nueva colonia espacial, nuevos paisajes, nuevos descubrimientos, un mundo donde podría poner sus habilidades y creatividad a disposición de la humanidad.

—El tramo final del viaje durara 6 meses, en los cuales disfrutaras de las más lujosas comodidades que ofrece el Avalon. Recuerda que tu grupo es 1B, con tus compañeros de clase podrás entablar amistad y quizás encontrar un compañero o compañera para esta aventura.

¿Compañero? ¿Compañera? Sonrío, quizás sí, quizás no, no había huido de una pareja ni tampoco deseando una, pero por supuesto no se negaba a compartir buenas experiencias con alguien.

En esta nueva época, la mayoría de las personas se declaraba como una especie de lo que en siglo XXI llamaban "pan sexual", aunque con ciertas tendencias o preferencias, en todo caso, nada estaba prohibido en cuanto a la práctica sexual. ¿Por qué contenerse a experimentar con su sexualidad? Era lo que pensaba la mayoría de personas de esos tiempos. De hecho eran muy pocos los de clase B, los que como él, nacía de una familia nuclear de pareja establecida. Muchos llegaban al mundo, solos, como su padre, como parte de la época en que un gobierno decide que es momento de que bebes lleguen al mundo. Así mismo el sexo biológico era algo bastante menos valorado, al igual que la supuesta capacidad reproductiva de las mujeres, quienes eran consideradas igual a los hombres, de hecho el poder reproductivo era algo manejado políticamente, sanitariamente y económicamente; y todos estaban de acuerdo con ello. El intenso control de natalidad era algo necesario para el mundo.

De esta manera solo después de una rigurosa investigación es que se permitía a una persona, pareja o triada criar a un bebe.

Su capsula continuó moviéndose, llevándolo fuera de las enorme salas de criogenización, donde todos los pasajeros dormitaban en su capsula personal. Naruto sentía cada vez mejor sus músculos, deseaba estirarse. Ya fuera en un pasillo color plateado, unas luces blancas en sus bordes le marcaban un camino.

—Por favor, siga el camino marcado.

La capsula se inclinó levemente, instándole a utilizar sus piernas luego de tantos años, con mucho esfuerzo sacó la pierna derecha, la sintió adormecida pero pudo sostenerse, luego la izquierda, sentía que iba a derrumbarse, pero aspiró fuerte y se mantuvo en equilibrio, sonrió animado por su logro.

—Felicidades, Naruto. Ahora continua, seguiré hablándote por el camino a través de tu pulsera de identificación.

Naruto levantó su muñeca derecha, dándose cuenta que llevaba una pulsera plateada metálica algo fría. Se apoyó en la pared plateada y continuó caminando. Una puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenido a tu cabina, aquí pasarás el resto del viaje cuando no estés disfrutando de las diversiones del Avalon.

Era una habitación sencilla, tal y como la había pedido cuando lleno las formas de ingreso al Avalon. Tenía una cama simple, bien ordenada, un estante bloqueado con seguridad dactilar un cuarto que debía de ser el baño, un pequeño frio bar y un espacio vacío donde en automático la joven que le había guiado apareció a cuerpo completo.

—Por favor, haga el check-in aquí para proceder a liberar su equipaje. —Le indicó.

Naruto se acercó a la pulsera de la chica holograma. Luego de un clic, los estantes, el frio bar y el baño quedaron desbloqueados. Sonrío, todo ya estaba ordenado y listo para ser usado.

Un vaso cayo de un dispensador y se llenó automáticamente de un líquido rojizo.

—Es agua pro biótica, le ayudará a eliminar cualquier bacteria y a restablecer su organismo, preparándolo para que pueda alimentarse por sí mismo.

Sujetó el vaso, lo llevó a sus labios y tomo rápidamente, provocándose un poco de tos. Tenían un sabor poco agradable, pero era necesario. Dio resultado, pues el nudo en su estómago se deshizo.

—Muy bien, Naruto. Descansa, mañana a primera hora empezará tu inducción con tu grupo para poder explicarles sobre Konoha 1, prepárate para tu nueva vida, trabajo y demás; y por supuesto para que los conozcas. Ya que tu grupo está conformado por personas que comparten tus gustos e intereses no dudo que te sea satisfactorio entablar una amistad con ellos.

Naruto nuevamente asintió, sentía el peso de un enorme cansancio cargar en sus hombros por lo cual se dirigió a su cama, retiró la sabana y se abandonó al sueño.

El avalon contaba con un contador de tiempo a modo humano, es decir, que de igual manera que repartía el calendario en 12 meses de 30 o 31 días, excepto por febrero, además de dividir el día en 24 horas. Por lo cual para no afectar el delicado sistema humano, dividía el día en mañana, tarde y noche. Naruto había sido despertado durante la "noche" así pues, horas más tarde, al "amanecer" volvía a despertarse para iniciar su primer día dentro del Avalon.

Una voz masculina anunció el tiempo, y la música que ponía, tal cual como había descrito en sus formularios, era una de sus canciones favoritas. Con ánimo se levantó de su cama, sus piernas ya se sentían fuertes, aunque su estómago estaba hambriento. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño animado por la música, se desnudó e ingresó a la ducha. El agua templada, ni fría ni caliente fue el toque final para que sus músculos despertasen y se contrajeran ansiosos por obtener acción.

— ¡Vamos´tebayo!

Terminó cantando al tiempo que se enjabonada y luego remojaba. Se sentía curioso porque tipo de personas conocería, mujeres, hombres, intersexuales transexuales, que gran variedad estaría conformado su nuevo círculo social, seguramente serían personas divertidas como él, con buen sentido del humor, que les gustase la naturaleza, el construir, diseñar, etc. Quizás alguien atractivo.

Al terminar de bañarse se acercó al espejo, deseaba verse presentable, además utilizar su ropa propia le hacía sentir más como él mismo. Tomó una polera y un par de jeans, la verdad era que tenía un estilo bastante sencillo, era de ese tipo de tribu que le gustaba usar ropa simple, no solo funcional, solo que se viera bien pero sin utilizar maquillaje, o poner demasiada atención en el corte, peinado del cabello. Su estilo se debía a que sus padres, ambos habían pertenecido a ese tribu urbana de estilo.

Una vez listo se encaminó a la salida, siguiendo las instrucciones de su asistente holográfica llegó a un aula, pasó su pulsera por la puerta para abrirla y suspiró, tragó y se dio valor para conocer a las nuevas personas que ocuparían su vida.

No estuvo preparado para no encontrar a nadie.

Abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido ¿acaso se había equivocado de hora?

Sin embargo, como si el aula estuviera llena de personas, una estructura digital apareció en la pantalla del frente.

—Bienvenido, clase B. En esta inducción les explicaremos como funciona la colonia Konoha 10 y su estructura social y política.

—Disculpe ´tebayo—Hizo alzar su voz—Debe haber algún tipo de error

—Por favor, las preguntas serán al final así que tome asiento

Naruto confundido paseó su mirada por el aula vacía como si mágicamente aparecería alguien con quien intercambiar sus dudas y miedos.

La maestra continuó explicando cómo estaría dividida la ciudad fundada, por Naruto no podía oír nada, sus manos temblaban. Así que no soportando más se puso de pie.

— ¡Aquí no hay nadie!—Gritó exasperado y nervioso.

—Todos estamos aquí, tranquilízate, guarde la calma.

— ¡Estoy solo ´tebayo!

—Estamos todos juntos. —Replicó la presentadora holográfica.

Apenas unos instantes después, la presentadora continuó con su monótono discurso. Naruto se puso de pie, abandonó el aula y corrió por los pasillos desesperado, todo era silencio, al menos del tipo humano. Solo escuchaba los pequeños robots cumplir su función de limpieza. No había seres humanos más que él ¿Por qué?

Gritó fuertemente buscando señal del error. Finalmente terminó en el hall principal, nuevamente gritó hasta que sus ojos divisaron un robot suspendido de apariencia amigable que decía brindar información. Hizo la pregunta pero este solo el respondía que se encontraban en camino a Konoha 10, finalmente le dijo que existía la biblioteca o más bien el buscador universal, una sala especial donde le resolverían sus dudas. Por su parte, una idea comenzó a anidarse en su mente, pero no quería que creciera pues el pánico inundaba en mayor medida en su ser.

Ingresó al Buscador universal, una sala oscura, había un maquina en el centro de tono plateado, la activo con su pulsera, una voz le dio la bienvenida y le invitó a preguntar. Esta vez intentó hacer una pregunta más certera.

— ¿A cuánto tiempo de Konoha 10 estamos´tebayo?

—A 70 años.

Sus ojos azules perdieron brillo, agitado salió corriendo, buscando la ayuda de su pulsera regresó a la Sala de Internación, y como había sospechado, todos estaban bien dormidos: él era el único ser humano que había sido despertado. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Apretó los puños, tercamente salió e inició a llamar, perdiéndose entre los largos pasillos silenciosos.

Cuando caminaba balanceándose sin sentido, un sonido llamó su atención era como si alguien limpiase un vaso. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la zona de placeres del Avalon. Camino lentamente, su corazón se hinchó cuando al ingresar a un bar lujoso observó a un hombre de cabellera blanca limpiar un vaso.

— ¡Que alegría ´tebayo!

—Ohh, al parecer un cliente bastante joven llegó. Haber muchacho ¿que deseas tomar? La casa invita.

Naruto parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Estamos en crisis, somos los únicos despiertos!

EL barman solo río audiblemente.

—Oye, oye, muchacho eso sonó raro y además no lo es. Déjame servirte una copa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan poco preocupado?

Naruto se acercó, fue por ello que pudo notar que la parte de abajo del androide no estaba finalizada.

El joven hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, iba a tener que aceptar su realidad: era el único pasajero humano despierto y aún faltaban 70 años para llegar a su destino.

— ¡Soy el único aquí! mi maldita capsula de dormir se averió ´tebayo

—Por supuesto que es imposible. Esas capsulas las diseño el más sexy científico de todos los tiempos, mocoso.

Para agregar aquel barman parecía tener personalidad propia.

— ¿Ves a alguien más aquí, anciano?

El barman no pudo responder.

Antes de que el barman pudiera decir algo más, Naruto se puso de pie y salió no iba a darse por vencido, estaba decidido a que repararía esa capsula, se pondría a dormir de nuevo y por fin podría iniciar su vida llena de riqueza en Konoha 10.

"¡Voy a volver a dormir, se cómo sea pues soy Naruto Uzumaki´tebayo!

…

Gracias a la biblioteca universal con la que contaba había podido ubicar un mapa genérico para los pasajeros sobre la nave espacial donde viajaba, Era simplemente apabullante su situación pero Naruto no se caracterizaba por huir de sus problemas, sino de con vigoroso espíritu enfrentar cada situación.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente llegó al área de descargas, era como una biblioteca más especializada virtual que seguramente hubiera sido compartida por él y sus compañeros de área si se hubiera despertado en el momento ideal. Naruto había estudiado ingeniería mecánica-electrónica.-robótica, era un especialista a totalidad, aunque se debe confesar que pudo lograrlo no precisamente por ser un "cerebrito" sino por su terquedad y extrema curiosidad, le encantaba crear cosas, encontrar soluciones, nunca detenerse.

Descargó los archivos suficientes, se dirigió nuevamente a las cámaras de criogenización pero no era suficiente, tenían una configuración especial. Así que investigó un poco más, supuso entonces que debía encontrar el manual en papel. La sociedad había avanzado y si bien era cierto que la mayoría utilizaba libros, revistas, tratados, etc. de manera virtual en sus tabletas enrollables, manuales particulares eran manejados aun en escrito y ello por problemas de hackers o de perdida de información. Naruto invirtió dos largas semanas encontrando aquellos manuales, teniendo que des configurar puertas de acceso y demás. Finalmente los encontró, se dio la pesada tarea de leerlos.

Para tener mayor comodidad, se dirigía siempre al gran comedor que la nave tenía, mención aparte fue la decepción que se llevo cuando no pudo tomar el desayuno que deseaba sino que tuvo que tomar un desayuno bastante pobre, suposo que eran cuestiones de categoría social, la mayoría de desayunos exquisitos que venían con el programa y el viaje eran para la clase A, no quería imaginarse que clase de desayuno servían a los de clase más bajas que él.

Finalmente ya con las herramientas listas alrededor de su cámara de criogenización se dispuso a arreglarlo. Gracias al manual encontró la exacta configuración. Grito animado cuando su capsula, luego de tantos intentos, finalmente se prendió. Sin perder tiempo dejó todo de lado y se metió, la cámara se cerró; él se acomodó esperando que el largo sueño le llegase y ello solo fuese una divertida anécdota que contar a sus futuros amigos. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos dentro de la capsula el oxígeno escaseó, abrió los ojos aguados...¡estaba ahogándose!

Esa cámara solo había prendido pero no podía someterlo a dormir nuevamente ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese mandarlo a dormir, quizás realmente los manuales de configuración no estaban ahí, quizás solo los creadores que dormitaban muy protegidos en la sala de mando podrían restablecerlo.

¡Gritó desesperadamente! Salió de la sala de hibernación y se dirigió con una furia inigualable a la sal de mandos.

La enorme puerta que protegía a la tripulación donde estaban también los creadores no se abría. Solo habían conseguido un par de moretones por sus desesperados intentos.

Lo había intentado absolutamente todo: usando toda su fuerza bruta, con palanca, incluso había flameado pero simplemente no se hacía ni mínimo de daño. Así también intento hakearla usando un conector externo, pero realmente estaba completamente protegido, solo podía abrirse desde adentro.

Lloriqueó recordando a sus padres. Pero pronto, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas con brusquedad volvió a intentar abrir la puerta. Sin ningún éxito.

Jaloneó sus cabellos, gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, la desesperación lo envolvía, terminó con una copa en su mano y el robot bartender observándolo.

—Estoy jodido ´tebayo. Voy a morir haciéndome viejo como una pasa sin ver nada más que esta nave, sin conocer a nadie en especial

—Oh vamos, no hay mal que por bien no venga, mocoso. —Consoló el bartender, volviéndole a llenar su vaso de trago.

— ¿Qué bien puede haber sino logró dormir nuevamente? Voy a envejecer lentamente y quizá cuando sea ya un anciano recién todos despertaran jóvenes y relucientes, incluso esos estafadores…—Gritó lleno de frustración.

—Naruto, no seas tan pesimista.

—Nunca lo he sido, siempre he visto lo bueno peor qué de bueno podría tener esto…

—Quizás es que estas viendo siempre al futuro, a tus metas lejanas, a lo que quisieras tener pero no puedes, deja de torturarte con lo que no puedes solucionar, concéntrate en lo que tienes.

Aquel robot de cabello blanco había sonado como un padre regañándolo. Aunque no precisamente como el suyo, Minato era una persona sabia pero mayoritariamente calmada. Naruto los extrañaba, no quería pensar que ellos probablemente… bueno, a pesar de no haber llegado a su destino, en la Tierra ya habían pasado 30 años.

Sin embargo en la situación en la que estaba quizás valiese la pena escuchar a aquel robot. Suspiró y pensó tenía habilidades que quizá podría permitirle disfrutar de comodidades que en su categoría social no le hubieran permitido si todo hubiera sucedido como lo esperaba, sonrío con una pizca de travesura en sus labios.

—Nos vemos, ero-sennin, voy a explorar este pedazo de chatarra.

Ninguna puerta le detuvo, excepto la de la habitación de la Tripulación por supuesto. Se mudó a la suite más lujosa que la nave tenía, esta incluso tenía un jacuzzi privado con pequeñas cataratas que daban masajes. Después exploró al zona de diversiones: había todos los juegos posibles, se concentró en la jaula de béisbol y en la de básquet. Luego se metió al karaoke el cual te puntuaba y tenía publico virtual que coreaba tus canciones junto a ti, fue energizante. Vistito cada tipo de restaurante, los cuales eran atendidos por robots, no lo negaba la comida no estaba mal, comió ramen hasta hartarse lo cual era increíble.

Y así, día tras otro, probando juegos, comidas, comodidades y sin embargo nada sentía llenarle, faltaba alguien a su lado, quien sea un amigo o amiga, quien sea un ser vivo que festejara junto a él, alguien con quien divertirse, saltar, pelear, llorar y sufrir. Poco a poco la sensación de ahogo crecía, las "diversiones" comenzaron a aburrirle, se aprendió de memoria como ganar cada juego, recorrió los menús de todo los restaurantes, probo los tragos e incluso se embriago hasta quedarse inconsciente, nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera los lentes de realidad virtual para ver porno de todos los tipos, jamás se compararían a la compañía de un buen amante, tenar un cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, ver los sonrojos, escuchar verdaderos gemidos, sentir la piel sudada de un cuerpo contra el otro.

Poco a poco dejó de importarle el arreglarse, rasurarse o tan siquiera bañarse, recorría toda la nave como un sonámbulo con ojeras, la barba rubia crecida, las babas pegadas en su mentón, el cabello desordenado y el cuerpo apestoso por semanas sin baño. Solo comía siguiendo un instinto básico de supervivencia, el cual poco a poco desaparecía.

En un arranque maldijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y estrelló una botella de algún licor que había estado tomando.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado nuevamente a la cámara donde permanecían todos criogenizados, indiferentes a su dolor y desesperación.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde había caído la botella, era la puerta hacia una de las diversiones que no se había interesado en ingresar durante estos meses de libertinaje. Uso su pulsera y la puerta se abrió, al parecer era abierta para todos los pasajeros. Una conocida voz, su asistente le explicó que se trataba de una caminata sobre la cubierta de la nave que incluso podría flotar en gravedad cero en el espacio y que el traje que usaría le mantendría seguro de las inclemencias del espacio.

Sin meditarlo más se desnudó y se puso el traje, era ligero para la contextura que tenía, le mantenía arropado y el oxígeno entraba sin problemas. Siguiendo el camino iluminado abrió la compuerta, su asistente le explicaba que el cable lo mantendría seguro y conectado a la nave. Se preguntó si en otra falla de la nave el cable se rompería y él quedaría flotando en el espacio para siempre, se sorprendió de notar que no le importaba demasiado.

Continuó su camino, la puerta se abrió, paso su ID y nuevamente otra puerta se abrió mientras la anteriores se cerraron detrás suyo la fuerza del exterior le atrajo pero su traje le mantuvo pegado a la cubierta, se asomó por esta era como un cañón, un salto al vacío, en respuesta a lo que veía en el infinito espacio su corazón dio un vuelco, nuevamente parecía latir en su pecho.

Presiono el botón de seguridad y sus pies se liberaron, pudo saltar al vacío, sin embargo tal y como le aseguró su asistente, el cable le mantuvo unido con la nave.

Dejó fluir en ese momento sus lágrimas, lloró con franqueza y sin tapujos, dejando que las fuerzas gravitacionales se disputaran su cuerpo, siempre sintiendo la tensión del cable que lo mantenía seguro. Fue catártico, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, simplemente flotando, de todas maneras no importaba no existía persona alguna en el universo que se preocupara por él.

Cuando el oxígeno llegaba a un nivel peligroso, la misma nave lo trajo de regreso de forma automática. Se quitó el traje que lo protegía, quedó semidesnudo nuevamente.

Permaneció parado sin que su cuerpo lo llevase de vuelta a las áreas comunes, inesperadamente una fuerza en su interior nació, como era últimamente costumbre no lo pensó decidido a paso fuerte caminó a la puerta que liberaba al espacio, abrió la primera compuerta, y estuvo a punto… tan cerca de presionar el botón que sin el traje lo expulsaría de la nave y le dejaría flotando en el espacio en una muerte segura, pero al menos se desharía de esa desesperación que lo carcomía.

Tan cerca…sus dedos acariciaron el botón e intentaron presionar, solo tenía que empujar sus dedos y saldría volando, se perdería en el espacio y moriría rápidamente; pero en vez de ello una llama, un miedo primitivo lo sacudió, corrió despavorido de regreso a la nave, como si alguien le hubiese obligado a saltar al espacio. Corrió tan rápido y sin sentido de regreso por la sala donde dormitaban todos que tropezó, cayendo de frente, por suerte no se golpeó la cara. Adolorido y pesado se puso de pie. ¿Acaso el destino podía ser más cruel?

Justamente al ponerse de pie, quedó frente a una sola capsula de criogenización, a través de ella pudo ver a la persona que dormitaba y Naruto podía jurar que no había conocida criatura más bella. Era de origen asiático estaba seguro, de cual ciudad de la Alianza Asiática, no sabía, pero esa piel blanco y sus cabellos que bellamente enmarcaban su rostro delicado solo podían pertenecer a esa zona. Sus labios se veían rosados, su nariz era pequeña, su contextura corporal firme. Se quedó sin aliento, la idea de lanzarse por el espacio le pareció estúpida, si lo hubiera hacho no hubiera podido conocer a aquel ser humano. ¿Sería hombre nacido? Que poco importaba que fuera, solo sabía que era hermoso.

Al lado de su cámara de criogenización, como en todas, había una pantallita con información muy básica: el chico pertenecía a la clase -a la más alta de echo- su profesión en la Tierra era de escritor web y productor de contenido; su nombre era: Sasuke Uchiha. Lo repitió tantas veces como un mantra, lo acunó así mismo sonriendo volviendo a mencionar aquel nombre.

Tenía una nueva meta, investigar todo sobre ese chico que le había devuelto la chispa de vida aunque sea una pequeña.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría para apagar la soledad que le amenazaba?

* * *

Notas finales: Hola a todos. Este es mi nuevo proyecto para Naruto. Definitivamente será más corto que Traición a la Sangre, Tendrá mpreg? Bueno es un lejano futuro, creo que mucho es posible.

Si bien me inspiré en la idea base de la película Pasajeros, si ya han leído otra adaptación mía,-Amor Real que esta en FF y AY- saben que tiendo a distanciarme bastante del material original. Por otro lado, la idea base me gusto pero como la desarrollaron no, además que la muestra de su futuro me pareció bastante simple, común, genérico, sin ningún cambio social resaltante que quiero explorar, sinceramente hay pocas "obras futuristas" que en verdad se animan a explorar como sería un futuro, tienden a tener lo mismo que la familia conservadora actual de madre padre e hijos que ni siquiera representa la realidad a totalidad igual que la forma de ser de hombres y mujeres, incluso obvian hacia donde esta dirigiéndose la sociedad con respecto a los derechos lgtbi, creo que en un futuro las etiquetas se volverán obsoletas pero que nadie lo verá extraño salvo algunos cavernicolas, por otro lado el control natal es algo muy importante en un mundo sobrepoblado, y el ver el cuerpo de las mujeres por las misma mujeres de igual forma...si alguien ha leído Un mundo feliz wow ...así como el hecho de tener hijos.

En este futuro al parecer solo algunos desean y tiene la posibilidad de criar hijos, pero creo que los embarazos tradicionales ya no son tan comunes y que las mujeres ha cambiado su estructura interna, ya que existe métodos para tener hijos sin ellas, además se volvió más libre las operaciones de cambio de sexo y se prohibió la cirugía de corrección que aplican a intersexuales, permitiendoles conservar sus órganos sexuales de ambos sexos, etc hay mucha más diversidad, pero no quiero hacerles spoilers ni apabullarlos de información, por el momento es todo ya irán descubriendo más de este universo.

Si han visto la película, se darán cuenta que ya cambie algunos detalles como darle un poco más de contexto al mundo del que viene Naruto el porqué va hacia la nueva colonia y el porqué hay nuevas colonias, igual que el criogenizarse. No es excesivamente caro pero tampoco barato. Creo que a Orochimaru le va muy bien con ello sobre todo porque quiere lograr la inmortalidad.

¿Creen que Naruto despierte a Sasuke? creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿están de acuerdo?

Esa es difícil..creo..

¿Como creen que reaccionará Sasuke?

PD: Digamos que crearon al androide barman con la imagen y semejanza de Jiraiya pero el verdadero esta criogenizado junto con Orochi y Tsunade. Los veremos despiertos?

Cualquier duda hagamenla saber.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo el que no pertenezca al mundo de Naruto. Este fic está basado en la idea principal de la película "Pasajeros", sin embargo tendrá muchos cambios que desde este capítulo serán evidentes.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y pedir la actualización yay!.. en este nuevo capítulo Naruto sentenciará su destino. Su obsesión por Sasuke le lleverá a buscaar información por lo que conoceremos un poco más al azabache y la Tierra futurista. Provecho!

* * *

PASAJEROS 2: El innombrable pecado.

Desde que sus ojos conocieron al japonés, su vida empezó a girar alrededor de Sasuke Uchiha. Por lo cual, no pudo conformarse con solo saber su nombre. Necesitaba conocerlo, más de lo que jamás había necesitado saber sobre una persona. Su necesidad era como un hambre primitiva.

No tardó en recordar que existía un registro con los datos generales de todos los habitantes de aquella colosal nave. Al principio le fue suficiente. Le ayudó a sentirse más cercano al chico dueño de su tiempo. Dentro de los registros halló la usual entrevista que le hacían a todos los viajeros semanas antes de abordar el Avalon.

Ni siquiera hace falta describir cuanta emoción desbordó ante su hallazgo.

Naruto se encontraba tendido en su cama, con la Tablet en sus manos. Tocó el video y lo deslió al frente. La imagen se amplifico. Y como si estuviera en su cine personal, se acomodó sobre los cojines para disfrutar del video de presentación del joven asiático.

El muchacho se veía tan arrogante, pero a la vez poseía una elegancia digna de alguien de la nobleza. Su mirada era inteligente, los ojos negros y rasgados solo amplificaban esa cualidad en su mirada. Todo en él armonizaba de manera sublime. Poseía una belleza que no necesitaba ser maquillada como era la moda en la Tierra. Sin embargo notó claramente que sus ojos estaban levemente realzados por un delineador negro y su cabello estaba claramente peinado por un estilista de alto calibre.

—Soy, Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo 22 años. —Inició con una ligera sonrisa altiva. — Estoy aquí porque simplemente me apetece crear la más grande obra jamás escrita.

"Sí que confía en sí mismo", pensó Naruto con ansiedad.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. Es muy interesante tu razón para viajar, sin embargo ¿Sabes que hay otros escritores que navegaran contigo?—Preguntó el entrevistador.

—Aun así. Ellos no vivirán lo mismo que yo ¿no lo crees?—Al parecer no tenía intención de dirigirse a él con respeto o distancia. Su comportamiento delataba que era un divo acostumbrado a las entrevistas. — Cada persona tiene diferentes modos de vida, mi perspectiva le gusta a miles de usuarios.

A aquellas palabras, Naruto le daba razón. No existían vivencias iguales a pesar de que recorriesen el mismo camino. "Podrá ser un divo, pero sin duda habla con razón. Me pareces tan interesante, teme"

—Por supuesto. — El tono del entrevistador cambió a uno más suave, como queriendo entrar en complicidad. — Pero sabes que despertarás dentro de 100 años. Muchos de tus lectores no existirán para ese entonces.

El joven escritor no se amilanó. Sus ojos no dejaron de conservar esa abrumadora seguridad del inicio. Sus labios se curvearon en una clara sonrisa entre provocativa y orgullosa. Naruto se sonrojó por la forma en que eso labios se tensaron sensualmente.

— ¿Acaso no conoce las últimas noticas, señor entrevistador?

Naruto era un hombre experimentado sexualmente. Había compartido experiencias de todo tipo y con diferentes tipos de personas, pero se sintió abrumado ante la estremecedora manera de hablar del divo.

El entrevistador río nervioso. Seguramente había sentido el impacto de la sensualidad del pelinegro. Debido a la libertad sexual que vivía la sociedad humana, un coqueteo entre dos hombres era tentador para ambas partes.

El rubio sintió una pizca de celos por ello. Sin embargo, también le había sorprendido que alguien que se veía tan elegante y serio pudiera tener ese poder de seducción.

—Eres muy seguro de ti mismo eh…—Titubeos en un profesional entrevistador. Naruto ahora comprendía que Sasuke era también una persona bastante experimentada. — Escuché que muchos de tus seguidores se van a criogenizar solo para esperar tus historias. Por verte de nuevo. Parece que la criogenización se ha vuelto una salida a las depresiones de fans.

Su tono de voz recobró seguridad. Seguramente para aquel joven aunque experimentado entrevistador era difícil lidiar con alguien tan soberbio.

—Además… ¿Acaso no cree que muchos nuevos lectores aparecerán? —La joven estrella se acomodó en su silla, su rostro adquirió seriedad. — La forma de leer o de contar historias puede cambiar pero nunca el hambre que todos tenemos por una buena ficción. Hace cientos de años era solo un cumulo de papeles, ahora se utiliza las tabletas y las pulseras acompañada de sonidos, o incluso de cd dramas, con imágenes que guían pero no se ha perdido el hambre por leer, por imaginar a tu propia manera e interpretación lo que te cuente un autor. Es una experiencia que jamás será reemplazada por una animación, series o demás.

Su discurso fue muy apasionado. Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse ante una persona con unas ideales tan firmes y hermosos. Él no era un aficionado a la literatura, pero admiraba a todo aquel que defendía una causa justa.

—Seguramente habrás tenido un par de discusiones con tu padre, madre y hermano.

La fiereza gatuna en los ojos de Sasuke no se perdió. El rubio anotó mentalmente buscar sobre la familia de su chico.

—Por supuesto, mi padre es un productor de contenido audiovisual. Yo estudie la misma carrera. Mi hermano es guionista y mi madre fue una de las mejores actrices.

Su mirada se había perdido por unos instantes, como rememorando algún recuerdo triste.

—Sin embargo te independizaste de ellos tan rápido que muchos no te relacionan fácilmente. Tu familia es uno de las pocas a las que se les permite la conservación de sus genes en sus hijos.

—Lo sé.

Naruto deseó golpear al entrevistador. Su pequeña obsesión se veía incómodo y fastidiado.

— ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al respecto? Debió ser duro que tu hermano se fuera hace dos años. —Pero el entrevistador, ajeno al sentir del joven Uchiha, continuó con la entrevista. — Ahora mismo debe estar en camino hacia la colonia 9. Llegará unos años antes, ambas colonias están bastante cerca. Podrás visitarlo.

—Lo haré. —Recobró seguridad en su voz. — No tengo una mala relación con Itachi. Mis padres tuvieron que asumirlo. Ellos desean permanecer juntos y vivir una sola vida. Es su forma de vivir y la respeto.

Había dejado claro que no toleraría otra pregunta sobre sus padres.

—Entiendo, tu hermano se fue con su compañero y su hijo ¿no es así? ¿Fue repentino...

—No deseo hablar de ello. —Respondió cortante

Naruto admiró aquel joven que seguramente hubiera podido tener éxito en cualquier carrera. Y que a pesar de que la hubiera tenido fácil en el mundo audiovisual, decidió atreverse a seguir su propio rumbo. El rubio deseó fervientemente poder preguntarle por sí mismo, miles de dudas le asaltaron que la entrevista no pudo calmar.

—Lo entiendo. No es necesario tampoco. Bueno, Sasuke tus razones son interesantes. Yo mismo voy a viajar en tu nave, nos estaremos viendo, debe ser duro viajar solo.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro.

—En realidad estoy viajando conmigo mis… bien lamentaré llamarlos así… pero sí mis mejores amigos—rodó los ojos.

A lo lejos un grito femenino se escuchó. La cámara giró para descubrir de quien provenía el grito. Un grupo peculiar de tres personas apareció encuadrado en la pantalla. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja, un chico peliblanco y un peli naranja.

"Así que mi musa no se encuentra solo", pensó Naruto un poco incómodo y enojado.

—Teme, incluso alguien tan orgulloso como tú tiene gente que lo aguante eh... ¿Dónde estarán? Serán de tu clase A.

El vídeo acababa un poco después de ello. Con una simple despedida, un saludo de Sasuke a sus fans y un "buena suerte" del entrevistador.

En vez de haber saciado su hambre por información de Sasuke, el rubio solo sintió una desesperanza mayor. Giró varias veces en su cama, esperando tranquilizar su corazón y su ansiedad. Fracaso en su labor. Necesitaba conocer a aquellas personas que eran cercanas al chico.

Naruto se dio a la tarea de buscar información de cada uno, pues sí los tres pertenecían a la misma clase social que Sasuke debería haber información de cada uno.

Karin Uzumaki: Editora de contenido Web y crítica literaria, de cine y series. Tiene 25 años. Nació durante el programa AB. Custodiada y cuidada por el gobierno hasta su edad de independencia. Nació en el Hospital Konoha de la Unión Asiatica. Clase A. Se volvió protegida de la familia Uchiha. Dentro de sus pasatiempos destaca la literatura, contenido audiovisual.

La muchacha era una de los niños que nacían por programas del gobierno y que no habían sido adoptados. Estos niños no tenían una vida difícil, pues eran niños que cuidadosamente habían producido el gobierno y recibían un cuidado exhaustivo en su crianza comunal. Eran criados para ser líderes. Casi siempre obtenía el patrocinio de una familia importante a la edad de 15 años.

Suigetsu Hozuki: Nadador profesional. Tiene 25 años. Hijo menor de la gran familia Hozuki. Familia de clase A+, dueña de la enorme industria de conservas. Su familia había auspiciado varias producciones de la familia Uchiha. Dentro de sus pasatiempos destaca la natación, paseos, kendo y artes marciales.

Juugo Kaguya: Miembro de Seguridad de la familia Uchiha. Clase B. Nació durante el programa AB. Custodiado y cuidado por el gobierno hasta su edad de independencia. Nació en el Hospital Konoha de la Unión Asiatica. A la edad de 15 años fue ingresado a la academia de entrenamiento físico, su educación fue patrocinada por la familia Uchiha. Después de su graduación se hizo guardaespaldas de los hijos de Fugaku.

Todos tenían que ver con la familia de Sasuke. Todos debían de conocerlo en persona,. Para que él los considerara mejores amigos, debieron volverse muy cercanos, conocer facetas de Sasuke que él nunca podría saber. ¿O sí?

Una idea descabellada cruzó su mente. "Despiértalo". Aun no estaba seguro de que fuera posible, pero los manuales estaban muy cerca.

Intentando tranquilizarse, se conectó a la red de la nave. No era como el Internet real de la tierra, pero era una copia de una parte de esta o lo que hasta el momento tenía esta.

Sin dudarlo empezó a buscar fotos. Para su fortuna sí que había muchas de ellos. Realmente eran una familia bastante adinerada. El cine que mayoritariamente producían no era el género que él le gustaba, no era aficionado a la literatura, política ni natación, así que no había conocido algo destacable sobre ellos.

Apretó sus labios en disgusto cuando vio una foto de su precioso oriental junto al peliblanco, no se besaban pero estaban muy cerca. Sasuke se veía del tipo de persona que no se dejaba tocar por nadie ¿Por qué lo hacía con él?

Cerró la foto y decidió buscar un poco más de información sobre Sasuke en algunas páginas de fans.

Descubrió que el nombre de Sasuke era el de un personaje histórico de Japón. Sonrió aún más entusiasmado por ello. Incluso se leyó la biografía de aquel personaje solo para ver si finalmente el nombre había atinado. Luego averiguo su edad exacta. Tenían la misma edad, aunque aquel bello oriental era unos meses mayor, no podía creerlo.

Había tenido las mejores notas en todas las instituciones educativas a las que había asistido- había rebuscado en cada una exhaustivamente. - Tiempo le sobraba así que analizó los estándares de cada lugar solo para descubrir que aquel "teme" como le había apodado luego de esa pequeña investigación era un genio.

—Wow teme fuiste un niño genio—Comentó.

Se quedó dormido abrazando la tableta con la foto de Sasuke. Al fin tenía alguien a quien aferrarse.

Los días posteriores se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban todas las cámaras de criogenización. Con su desayuno en mano, se sentó al lado de la de Sasuke y empezó a leer una de las obras de Sasuke que había podido comprar de la tienda de la nave.

Al terminar su desayuno, admiró un par de minutos el rostro durmiente de Sasuke. Suspiró. Iba a retirarse, pero le dio una terrible curiosidad ver a las personas que le acompañaban.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarles. Todos viajaban en clase A. Incluso Juugo, pues viajaba como guardespaldas de Sasuke y este había pagado su viaje. Primero encontró a Karin, era una mujer bastante hermosa. Su cabello le recordaba al de su propia madre. Luego fue al de Juugo, quien tenía una expresión serena, pero si talla y porte era de temer. Finalmente vislumbro a Suigetsu, quien, pare su molestia, era bien parecido: Tenía un exótico cabello blanco, un cuerpo firme y musculoso.

Con el ceño fruncido paso su mano por sobre su cámara.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses…—Susurró amenazante como si el hombre durmiente pudiera escucharlo.

Fue en ese momento en que lo imagino: Cuando su Sasuke se despertara sería tan joven como lo veía. Suigetsu con quien compartía cierta afinidad, también lo sería. Mientras él estaría muerto o, en el mejor de los casos sería, un viejo decrepito

Una malévola idea cruzó su mente: Ya no tenía porque vivir en esa miserable desesperación sino que podría vivir con ese joven, compartir y divertirse. Su carácter serio y orgulloso chocaría con el suyo pero sería divertido sin lugar a dudas.

A pesar que sus impulsos le guiaban hacia ese camino, se retuvo. Sabía que aquel joven tenía sueños, metas por las que se había embarcado en ese lugar. Y, a diferencia suya, no era su destino envejecer encerrado en aquella nave. Naruto sabía que era su condena propia, no tenía por qué arrastrar al bello Sasuke consigo. Y aun así, tomó los manuales y se dirigió a leerlos cuidadosamente.

A diferencia de cómo reparar su propia cámara de criogenización, los manuales le habían dado solución a la pregunta de cómo despertar a alguien que aun dormía. De hecho, era bastante simple dadas sus habilidades en ingeniería. Lo sintió como una mofa a su destino.

La disyunta creció dentro suyo ¿arrastrar a Sasuke a su lado o no? A pesar de lo desolado que se sentía su sentido de valor no se había ido. Estaba muy consciente de lo bueno y lo malo. Lo sabía, había sido sumamente egoísta el tan solo intentar averiguar si era posible. Pero finalmente, con tanto tiempo libre, se aprendió de memoria el proceso de despertar al azabache.

Fue con su manual en manos hasta el robot barman. Se lo consultó, pero este no entendía de moral o sentimientos. Solo le daba por su lado. No podía decir algo ajeno a su programación.

Naruto deseó contar con su madre a su lado, aunque probablemente ella en la tierra ya era muy anciana. Gruñó, podía hablar con el robot, peor no era lo mismo. Su cuerpo no tenía calidez, sus emociones eran planas de acuerdo a su programación y no se molestaba ni siquiera en responder ante insultos o golpes. No existía la reacción que como ser humano deseaba encontrar. Nuevamente su mente le llevó al muchacho asiático. Sasuke seguramente pintaría su vida de hermosos colores. Al menos tendría alguien con quien gritarse.

Pasó dos semanas en esa disyuntiva, reveía sus videos, buscaba nueva información y se sintió asqueroso de solo haberlo meditado. Sasuke quería vivir libre en esa nuevo mundo, quería escribir una buena historia, tenía un hermano que le esperaba, fans que se habían criogenizado por él. No era lo correcto. Así que renunció a su plan y se sumergió en la bebida, intentando pensar que era lo mejor, sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar que Sasuke podría ser su compañía.

Solo duro una semana. Sin decirle al robot, se decidió cortar la barba, acicalarse, darse un buen baño, quedar con el rostro limpio y oler bien. Aun así frente al espejo se dijo que no lo haría.

En unas horas se encontró al lado de la cámara de hibernación de Sasuke con herramientas necesarias para abrirla y así despertar con bien a Sasuke.

Unos segundos después había iniciado su trabaja desensamblándola. Su mente le repetía "No lo hagas". Sin embargo, a esas alturas ya no tenía raciocinio, estaba embargado por una emoción poderosa.

Trabajo por horas sin descanso, no sufrió de sed ni de cansancio, su mente estaba concentrada. Titubeo cuando solo faltaba juntar dos cables y presionar un botón. Su mano tembló pero ya con decisión presionó el botón. La máquina se activó, y el saludo de la asistente virtual de Sasuke se hizo presente.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había despertado a Sasuke! ¡Lo había traicionado! ¡Al fin tendría a otro ser humano a su lado!

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, una parte de ellas estaban felices, otras llenas de culpabilidad.

Naruto huyo llevando sus herramientas. Se encontraba agitado, sonrojado y asustado de sus actos: Sasuke había despertado para estar junto a él en esa prisión galáctica.

Se encerró en su habitación. Escondió rápidamente los manuales que había conseguido para ocasionar el desperfecto en la máquina de hibernación. ¿Cómo se encontraría Sasuke? Pensó, seguramente confundido, dejándose llevar por su guía virtual. Sin siquiera pensar en sus amigos o demás. En unas horas más se daría cuenta que nada era como lo imaginó.

Uzumaki decidió tomar un baño rápido para salir y darle la bienvenida a Sasuke en su nueva jaula, la cual lo obligaría a ser su compañero de soledad. El rubio solo quería una oportunidad de conocerse, de tener un lazo. Un año y dos meses había pasado completamente solo y era inaguantable, pero ya no más, el bello oriental estaría a su lado.

Ya listó salió despacio, intentando prestar atención a cualquier grito. Cuando estuvo cerca al comedor principal, escuchó un "Hola" en varios idiomas.

—Hey. —Soltó sin saber cómo iniciar.

Era diferente a él sin duda. Sasuke había notado que era el único mucho más rápido pues tenía puesta sola una bata encima del traje de hibernación.

Sin embargo para Naruto seguía siendo una criatura celestial. Su rostro era pálido pero tenía cierto toque rosado que le daba vida, sus ojos negros brillaban llenos de pánico, sus cabellos negros le enmarcaba un grácil rostro. Tenía los puños cerrados, su respiración era agitada.

Para Naruto la sensación de ver a otro ser humano frente de él fue grandioso. Lleno de pánico y culpa pero de una absorbente emoción. Sabía mucho de Sasuke por lo que había leído. Podía decir que quería en esos momentos contarle como le había parecido sus libros, las películas que su padre y hermano habían producido, pero se mantuvo callado.

—Hola, tebayo. —Volvió a llamar su atención subiendo el volumen de su voz.

El pelinegro giró hacia la voz que le habló. El rubio pudo notar que cierta tensión perdía sus puños y sus hombros, y que un brillo de alivio llenaba sus ojos. Sasuke rápidamente se acercó. Su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido.

— ¿Porque mis amigos no han despertado? Nadie lo ha hecho…La tripulación debería estar ya despierto. Ellos deben organizarnos y aterrizar en la nave en unas semanas.

¿Cómo debería de empezar a contarle la verdad?

—Bueno...—Naruto se rascó la nuca. Tenía que mentir, fingir que era una víctima sorprendida de ver a otro como él ahí. —No hay nadie más que nosotros despierto, tebayo.

Pudo ver que el lindo rosa en las mejillas de Sasuke se perdió, que sus ojos alargados se abrían y las venitas en sus cuencas enrojecían.

—EH… ¿Qué dices tonto? eso es imposible, la tripulación…ellos deben de aterrizar esta pedazo de chatarra. Los dueños de Konoha están aquí…ellos no

Naruto no le dio importancia al insulto del joven, cualquier acto era entendible en medio de aquella angustiante situación. No podría culpar de nada a Sasuke. Su oriental se desmoronaba a segundo, giraba su cabeza segundo a segundo. Así que se acercó a tomar su mano,

— ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?! ¡Suélteme!—Ordenó.

—Iremos al salón de la información, el buscador central te lo explicará como hizo conmigo.

Sasuke se había aprendido todas las áreas que la nave tenía antes de que él y sus amigos la tomaran así que se dejó arrastrar porque francamente no recordaba donde se encontraba.

Y fue en aquel lugar que Sasuke se enteró que solo ellos estaban despiertos y que todos los demás, incluido sus amigos, seguirían durmiendo por décadas hasta que la nave estuviera a meses de aterrizaje. Escuchaba la voz de aquel extraño retumbar a su lado. Sasuke solo deseaba que se callase, su cuerpo se enfrío, perdió todo calor y en su mente inundo el negro.

Naruto tomó rápidamente al azabache en sus brazos. Habían anticipado una reacción similar. No le tomó esfuerzo levantarlo en brazos con cuidado.

—Todo va estar bien, Sasuke. No estás solo.

Fue al área de salitas de reuniones general, y ahí recostó en uno de los sofás dispuestos a Sasuke. A su lado acarició sus cabellos, eran increíblemente suaves para alguien que ha dormitado por años.

—Realmente eres hermoso ´tebayo.

Se iba atrever a tocar una de sus mejillas, pero Sauske interceptó su mano abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Se puso de pie y reteniendo sus lágrimas comenzó a correr hasta la sala de capsulas donde sus amigos aun dormían. Naruto lo siguió.

— ¡¿Adónde vas?!

—Voy a buscar mi capsula. Debo dormir de nuevo. Debo encontrar a mis compañeros...

Corrió por todos lados hasta encontrar la capsula de su amigo. Paseó la mirada por cada uno. Como si en cualquier momento todos despertaran y le anunciaran que había sido víctima de una broma de bienvenida.

—No es posible, joder teme no es posible. —Naruto se desesperó.

— ¡Cállate inútil!

Así que viendo que nadie más despertaba, abrió su capsula y se metió ahí. Naruto le permitió, pues suponía que el joven debía de percatarse por sí mismo. Como le sucedió a él, a los segundos, Sasuke abrió la compuerta. Se había quedado sin aire. Terminó tosiendo a un lado. Naruto con cuidado se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Teme, yo he estado despierto por un año antes que tú… no hay nada que…

— ¡¿Un año?!

Vio algo de compasión en los ojos negros. Tenía que explicarle rápidamente.

—Supongo que la nave no está funcionado bien y que cada cierto tiempo se traduce en fallas como estas.

—Entonces eso es. Debemos despertar a los inútiles de la tripulación. Orochimaru, él está en esta maldita nave ahora mismo. Él tiene que responder por nosotros.

—Escucha…

— ¡Dime donde está el cuarto de comando!

—No…

— ¡Dímelo ahora!

—Te llevare si eso te tranquiliza. —Respondió rindiéndose.

Naruto chasqueó sus labios, le tendió la mano peor Sasuke rehusó a tomársela le indicó con la cabeza que lo seguiría. El rubio temía que el azabache terminara desmayándose nuevamente. Así que le guío rápidamente, siempre alerta de las reacciones del cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Aquí están.

El azabache observó con asombro las marcas en la puerta que protegía a la tripulación, y todas las herramientas desde taladros hasta pesadas combas. Las palabras del rubio cobraban sentido. Lo cual solo le causaba más pánico, así que golpeó con sus manos la puerta como si con sus gritos aquellos seres pudieran despertar y solucionar el problema.

—Sasuke, he intentado abrir esta puerta y no he podido. —Le confesó.

— ¡Pues te rindes muy fácilmente!

— ¿Fácilmente? ¿Sabes todo lo que he pasado durante este maldito año? No tienes idea.

Naruto se calló, sabía que no era el mejor momento. Se acercó intentando calmarse y no exasperarse más, pero el azabache le dio una palmada a la mano que intento tocarlo. Luego se tambaleó sobre su lugar.

—Yo… me voy a mi camarote…—Anunció Sasuke mientras su pies temblaban.

Las náuseas y la debilidad invadían su cuerpo.

—Te llevaré a tu camarote´tebayo. —Se ofreció muy preocupado.

—Puedo ir solo, quítate.

—Bien si te desmayas en el camino ni siquiera me enterare.

Sasuke no le hizo mayor caso. Arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, mientras se apoyaba en las paredes desapareció de su vista.

Naruto se dejó caer, arrastrando su espalda por la puerta que tantos días enteros intento derrumbar sin éxito. ¿Habría sido buena idea despertarlo? Podría haber leído mil artículos de Sasuke y sus libros pero quizás no tendría la fortaleza para no ahogarse en ese encierro. Sin embargo, Naruto también se dio cuenta que debía ser más comprensivo y suave. No debía acelerar las cosas. "¿Acelerar qué?"

No podía negarlo, Sasuke le parecía increíblemente más atractivo que en las fotos y videos. Ya con sus videos y fotos había fantaseado mucho; le había anhelado físicamente e incluso sexualmente. Pero no necesitaba que Sasuke se volviera su amante. Solo deseaba atener alguien, un ser humano con el cual compartir. Sonrío. Hace mucho que no se enfadaba con otro ser humano. Ese, sin duda, había sido un buen comienzo.

…...

Se despertó agitado, sentía varias gotas de sudor recorrerle la espalda, sus ojos picaban. Sin contenerse dejó que sus lágrimas escaparan. Se acostó de lado, con los ojos vacíos. Había soñado con los tres idiotas que se habían embarcado a su lado en esa aventura. No los volvería a ver. Es decir, podría verlos detrás de esa luna, pero no los escucharía más, ni las patéticas escusas de los tres por acompañarlo. Era en ese momento en que se daba cuenta que los apreciaba. Por más ruidosos que fueran, los quería.

Luego pensó en su hermano, en Shisui, su primo y compañero de su hermano, quienes le esperaban en la colonia cercana. En sus padres, que le despidieron esperando lo mejor para él.

Apretó sus dientes. Por supuesto que no se rendiría. Era un Uchiha y aunque la ingeniería y mecánica no era lo suyo, era un genio en todo el sentido de la apalabra. No existía algo que no pudiera lograr. Así que se proyectó tres planes: Arreglar su capsula de hibernación, encontrar un repuesto para esta o despertar a la tripulación a como diera lugar para que esta se encargase de arreglar e incluso despertar al creador de toda esa locura.

Se dio un baño a conciencia. Tomó el batido que habían recomendado para nutrirse, se peinó y vistió adecuadamente casual. Podía estar en una situación desastrosa, con su vida por arruinarse, pero existía un pasajero más y no iba permitir que viera sus debilidades. No sabía qué tipo de persona era.

Se encaminó primero al buscador general que se ubicaba cerca del comedor. Le pidió un croquis de la nave para no perderse y poder movilizarse. Posteriormente, preguntó sobre como reparar su capsula de hibernación. Pero el necio buscador solo le indico que era imposible que estas se malograsen.

— ¡Estoy aquí maquina inútil! ¿Cómo diablos crees que estoy aquí sino?

Su garganta dolió después de tremendo grito.

—Teme...—Una voz interrumpió su línea de pensamientos— Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Sasuke solo gruñó ante las palabras de Naruto

— ¡Hey no me ignores!

Sasuke solo continuó consultando con otras palabras e idiomas, obteniendo funestos resultados.

—Ya lo he intentado...teme—Naruto recordó que Sasuke nunca le había indicado su nombre. No era un buen momento en que se enterara que lo había observador dormir por semanas y que se había aprendido su biografía entera.

—Deja de llamarme así mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Al parecer el príncipe esperaba alguna reacción de fanboy de Naruto pero este siguió inmutable. Por supuesto que sabía que esperaba el azabache; pero no le daría ese gusto.

Sasuke solo bufo sin darle importancia.

—Entiende una cosa. —Sus puños se apretaron, su corazón estaba inquieto. "Solo junto a un extraño", esa frase en su mente le llenaba de miedo. Un miedo que no dejaba entrever, que reemplazaba por molestia. — Porque seamos aquí los únicos despiertos no significa que tengamos que hablarnos. —Su voz siguió saliendo grave, sin dejar que alguno de los numerosos titubeos escaparan. — Solo si encuentras una maldita manera de solucionarlo todo, pero veo que te has rendido. Yo no soy un fracasado voy a conseguir arreglar esa maldita máquina.

Un silencio que puso más nervioso a Sasuke llenó el lugar. Nuevamente la sensación de sentirse acorralada acudía al pelinegro. Naruto lo observaba como si le detallase. Así que atravesó su lado derecho para salir de la sala. Sin embargo, el rubio se atrevió a detenerlo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Óyeme, príncipe arrogante! yo soy un ingeniero ¿Qué puede hacer alguien con las manos delicadas que un ingeniero no pueda?

Sasuke sintió su corazón tamborilear, su cerebro dolía, su pecho estaba apretado, el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones. En un arrebato empujó a Naruto. Odiaba que invadiesen su espacio personal si no era alguien que quisiera. Y aquel extraño se había atrevido a apretarlo su brazo como si quisiera rompérselo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por el grito desesperado del azabache. Este se sintió avergonzado, así que se cubrió la boca mientras su otra mano se apretó el estómago, intentando calmarse.

Corrió sin detenerse por unos minutos. Llegó a su suite. Era un lugar espacioso, iluminado, con comodidades como un jacuzzi privado, bar privado y una cascada masajeadora. Pero Sasuke solo se lanzó sobre su mullida cama. Ahogó un largo grito en sus almohadones. Lo admitía, tenía miedo del otro pasajero. Pero su parte lógica le decía que si quería solucionar ese problema debería de ser más sociable. Quizás debería de exponerle sus reglas de espacio personal.

En el bar, Naruto movía su trago anaranjado sin ninguna meta específica.

—Oye, mocoso. Como barman al servicio de esta nave, es mi deber cuidar de sus pasajeros. así que…¿no deberías de comer algo antes de tomar?

Naruto continuó moviendo su trago. Luego llevó el vaso a sus labios y tomó un trago largo. Arrugó el ceño al sentir como este quemaba su tracto digestivo.

—Pensé que estarías feliz luego de haber despertado al chico que te gusta.

— ¡No me gusta ese engreído!

— ¿A no?

–Bueno sí. —Resopló apesumbrado. —Creo que cometí un error. Me tiene mucho miedo.

— ¿Pero sentir miedo no es lo que ha mantenido a tu raza viva?

El rubio finalmente levantó su mirada.

—Ustedes, los humanos, caminan entre el miedo y el valor. Es porque no se han ido a ningún extremo que siguen en pie conquistando el universo. El muchacho está en un lugar completamente adverso con un extraño. Su comportamiento es razonable según mi información.

El joven sonrío débilmente. Se llevó la mano a su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que recibo consejo de un robot 'tebayo.

Había estado desesperado por compañía. Así que deseaba permanecer todo el lado posible con Sasuke. Pero debía darle tiempo adaptarse. Debía de acercarse poco a poco. Hacerle ver que no tenía por qué temerle. Entonces, Naruto recordó que Sasuke tenía todo el derecho a temerle y rechazarlo.

Atrajo al barman robot hacia adelante.

—Nunca le vayas a contar que le desperté. ¡Júralo! —Ordenó.

—No tengo porque jurarlo. Eso es una costumbre humana en desuso. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Soy un barman robot así que estoy programado para guardar secretos.

El joven Uzumaki resopló más tranquilo. Si Sasuke se enteraba que él lo había despertado, una golpiza de parte de este era poco de esperar. Intentó olvidar el pecado que había cometido, se concentró en planear su siguiente movimiento para acercarse al pelinegro.

* * *

Notas finales: Naruto, sí Sasuke se entera será mucho pedir que sigas vivo. Ejem.. tampoco esperes que se lance a tus brazos de buenas a primeras.

Intentando imaginarme a Sasuke, bueno pensé que no podía ser tan fácil que confiara en un completo desconocido, por más que crea que es una víctima como él. Creen que saque sus conclusiones rápidamente?

Harían lo que Naruto hizo?

Respuestas a reviews:

Anon : Bueno al menos ahora tiene con quien enojarse?

Ocarina: Hola! la verdad, con el trailer espere mucho más de la película, pero su idea básica siguió pareciéndome interesante..por alguna razón de inmediato me imaginé a Naruto y Sasuke. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Sobre el mpreg, como puedes ver ya no se tiene a los niños de manera "natural" salvo muy pocos casos contados como el de Kushina, así que técnicamente todos pueden tener hijos si cuentan con la aprobación del gobierno..vamos a ver como avanza su historia. Nos leemos!

Wolf : Hola, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí.. Siento mucho preocuparte...pero los fics requieren su tiempo de investigación y escribir. No me gusta escribir lo primero que se me venga y dale. Lo que sí podría acelerar mi proceso de editar...Bueno, Sasuke aun no sabe que Naruto lo despertó..vamos a ver si pronto se da cuenta. Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Pasajeros 3- El primer pacto

Unos días sucedieron después del incidente entre los dos únicos pasajeros del Avalon. El joven de origen asiático se recluyó en su suite. Gracias a su clase social, poseía acceso a algunos snacks que la habitación contenía. Por lo que no tenía necesidad urgente de ir por las tres comidas básicas.

Sabía bien que esos snacks nunca remplazarían al completo las comidas principales del día. Estaba dañando su salud. Debía de salir a alimentarse correctamente. A pesar de que seguir resguardado por las paredes de su suite era tentador.

Aun así se concentró en armarse de valor. Tomó su tablet, la desenrolló, y encendió. Se dio a la tarea de buscar datos del otro pasajero. Recién en aquel instante se dio cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Sin embargo su genio cerebro recordaba perfectamente que el sujeto le había dicho que era ingeniero. Por su apariencia física dedujo que era de clase B. Buscó entre la lista de pasajeros que cumpliesen ambas características. Lo halló rápidamente. Sin dudarlo leyó su información básica.

Naruto Uzumaki: Ingeniero, especializado en sistemas, robótica y bio-construcciones. Clase B. Nacido de padres biológicos por concepción natural. Sus padres acordaron que recibiera el apellido de su madre mujer biológica. Trabajó en construcciones y asociados. Pasatiempos: construir cosas, comer ramen, jardinería, beisbol.

"Un tipo normal", concluyó Sasuke.

Pertenecer a la clase social B significaba que no era ni alta ni baja. Seguramente no habría pasado necesidades básicas, incluso tendría a la mano el cubrir muchas necesidades suntuosas pero no al extremo como la clase social de Sasuke. Lo que realmente le sorprendió al asiático fueron dos detalles: Que haya podido convertirse en un profesional de una carrera tan complicada. "A lo mejor por eso huye de la Tierra porque es una vergüenza para su carrera", sospechó. Otro detalle que llamó su atención fue que que su madre fuera biológicamente mujer, ser concebido de forma "natural" y que haya llevado el feto en su interior por ese larguísimo tiempo de 9 meses. Aquello era arcaico y problemático. Para que el gobierno permitiese una concepción así se debía de pasar por muchos exámenes, dar mucho dinero, ser aprobados y vigilados durante cada quincena. "Parece que la terquedad sí se la heredaron".

Por su parte, Sasuke era hijo con herencia genética de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha, pero como la mayoría había nacido in vitro. Se lo habían entregado a sus padres cuando nació, por supuesto, había sido visitado y estimulado por ambos durante su gestación. Fue concebido para ser perfecto, sin ningún mal biológico por nacer de una pareja endogámica (sus padres eran primos). Lo mismo sucedió con su hermano mayor, Itachi. Él había tenido a su hijo con su primo Shisui de la misma manera.

"A lo mejor por ser concebido así es que es un fastidioso, tonto", pensó.

Aparte de aquellas dos rarezas en la información de Naruto, no existía nada extraño por lo que se permitió relajarse. Al percatarse que el rubio no tenía ningún antecedente criminal o mal genético, cedió en dejar la vigilia psicótica que lo había atormentado durante los últimos días. Por lo cual se quedó dormido un largo rato.

Unas horas más tarde, despertó por el hambre que sentía.

Ese día decidió que comería lo que su cuerpo necesitaba: Una dieta balanceada que su programa tenía concebido. Así que anulando la alarma que cada día se hacía más fastidiosa en su muñeca (la que le advertía el no estarse alimentando correctamente), se dirigió a la habitación de autolimpieza para darse un relajante baño.

Después de terminar de arreglarse como si su vida no hubiera cambiado, abandonó su suite. Calmando todos sus miedos se dijo mentalmente que debía de enorgullecer su apellido. No iba a rendirse, para eso iba a necesitar la información que el rubio poseía y sus habilidades. "Se necesita de la fuerza bruta en estas circunstancias" Sasuke no se consideraba débil físicamente, pero había labores que no tenía por qué realizarlas si alguien más debía.

A pesar de que se preparó mentalmente para verlo, Naruto no se encontraba en el gran comedor. El pelinegro pudo exhalar tranquilo. Con paso ligero llegó a las grandes máquinas dispensadoras con pantalla táctil. A su lado tenía un lector, pasó su brazalete el cual otorgó la información de su clase social. Una carita feliz, unas animaciones bastante "moe" se vieron en la pantalla. Estas le explicaban sobre alimentarse correctamente. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Le recordaba mucho a las animaciones que inundaban los avisos de las ciudades principales de su Bloque.

Él pertenecía al bloque Asiático, de la región no continental, una zona que antes era conocida como Japón. Su familia, de hecho, era una familia antigua. Solo en su bloque existían familias que pudieran rastrearse tantas generaciones hacia el pasado. Con las sucesivas epidemias que habían azotado la tierra unos siglos atrás los seres humanos habían fallecido en cantidades industriales. En esa época parecía como si la mismísima Tierra quisiera deshacerse de la vida humana, sin embargo la vida y en especial, los seres humanos son demasiado tercos y terminaron prosperando.

Al término de las explicaciones de la máquina, paseó por la carta hasta llegar a donde deseaba: un desayuno light. Escogió de bebida una taza de humeante leche de coco, un jugo de naranja, dos panes de centeno, un estuche de mermelada, una bolsita de almendras. Una vez terminado se dirigió a una de las mesas dispuestas. Cuando la maquina terminó de surtir su desayuno, un robot corrió a tomar la bandeja encima de ella y llevarla hasta él. Sasuke tomó su bandeja, la puso en su mesa y se dispuso a comer.

La comida era buena. Cumplía con su estándares de nutrientes tal y como su entrenador virtual le decía. Se ensimismó en su comida, por lo que no sintió el caminar del otro pasajero.

Naruto había pasado aquellos días en la incertidumbre. Temía que Sasuke llegara a una resolución trágica. Ese día, había decidido ir a la suite de Sasuke y tocar hasta que la abriera. Si era necesario, abriría su puerta por la fuerza hakeando el sistema de seguridad.

Fue una grata sorpresa verlo arreglado, sentando, desayunando. Su corazón se aceleró. Así que se dirigió a la maquina dispensadora a pedir su desayuno. En su caso, siempre resultaba muy rápido puesto que tenía una carta limitada. Espero a que estuviera listo y tomó la bandeja él mismo.

Caminó unos pasos hasta estar cerca de él. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, detallando su bello cabello cuidado.

¿Sabes cómo es sentirse observado? Sasuke se sintió de ese modo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Giró rápidamente y se topó con el otro pasajero.

A pesar de que se había preparado para hablar con él, no pudo evitar que el miedo le recorriese de nuevo. Sentía muchas ganas de salir huyendo de esa sala. La idea de no tener escapatoria le envolvió.

En la Tierra, las personas de su círculo tenían demasiado tiempo libre. En general la tecnología, los androides y robots permitían que el trabajo de todas las clases sociales fuera más aligerado. Por tanto el tiempo libre era un derecho. Siendo una persona pública, sus fans usaban ese tiempo libre para averiguar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Y Sasuke lo odiaba.

Muchas veces, habían intentado sobrepasar su preciado espacio personal creyéndose más cercanos a él. Él no podía repelerlos con sus manos pues dañaría su reputación. Por ello tenía a Juugo. Había sido su protector desde muy joven, y a pesar de ser contratado por su padre al principio y luego él directamente, el joven escritor lo consideraba su amigo.

La presencia de Juugo era silenciosa y calmada. Sasuke lo agradecía, pues se sentía a salvo junto a él pero también en un espacio tranquilo. Las únicas veces que había visto a Juugo ponerse agresivo fueron cuando el pelinegro estuvo en riesgo.

No se consideraba un príncipe desprotegido, pero Sasuke admitía que enfrentarse físicamente al otro pasajero podría ser contraproducente. Había analizado sus posibilidades en una contienda física. Para su desgracia, percibía mayor poder en los músculos del otro.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba decidido a no dejarlo escapar. Sin darle tiempo a tomar otro respiro, se sentó al frente suyo y acomodó su bandeja con su desayuno en la mesa. Como si fueran "amigos"

"Amistad" una palabra que había perdido mucho sentido en la Tierra, al menos para el parecer de Sasuke. Quizás por tener sensibilidad de un artista, era que solo podía enumerar a unas cuantas personas como amigos de pleno derecho.

— ¡Los señoritos de alta clase sí que son tímidos!

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

—Ese desayuno es de clase A con seguridad.

Entonces el escritor paseó su mirada entre su propio desayuno y el del otro pasajero. El desayuno de Naruto consistía en un cuenco de avena con leche y frutos secos. Una taza de café aguado (demasiado claro para ser de buena calidad), dos panes tostados y un pote de mantequilla. Para el parecer de Sasuke la avena se veía demasiado seca y solo tenía frutos secos como decoración

— ¡¿Pues de qué clase eres?!—Preguntó a pesar de saberlo. Aunque estuvo sorprendido por el desayuno que el rubio tenía.

—Clase B´tebayo—Respondió quejumbroso.

—Deberías reclamar. —Aconsejó con sinceridad. La consistencia de la avena le causó nausea. — ¿No puedes pedir otra cosa?

—Nop…no podemos escoger. —Respondió solemne.

—Yo les abriría una demanda sin dudarlo. Pagaste tu pasaje completo.

— Si ¿verdad que se ve horrible? Y lo he estado comiendo por un año' tebayo

La voz de niño resentido de Naruto calmaron los nervios de Sasuke. Así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la maquina dispensadora.

— ¿Qué haces, teme?

—Pues comprar un desayuno decente para ti.

—Ehh no te lo decía para que me compres algo

—Ya deja de quejarte, rubio idiota.

— ¡Oye!

—Haber… creo que un desayuno oriental estaría bien para ti. —Lo observó analizándolo.

—¡Ohhh sí que en vez de miso me den ramen!

—Como quieras…

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Pagó y fue sentarse frente a Naruto

— ¿No es muy poquito para iniciar el día?—Comentó el rubio viendo el desayuno de Sasuke-Para ser un niño rico eres tacaño

—No seas tonto, es un desayuno balanceado.

Pronto, un androide les llevó el desayuno de Naruto, quien ya había puesto en otra mesa el desayuno que había comprado con anterioridad.

—Wow, teme, te luciste. Con esto te perdono el gritón del otro día.

Sasuke se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no tenía demasiada práctica pidiendo perdón. Así que asumiría que el desayuno brindado era como una disculpa de su parte. Necesitaba a Naruto aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Dedujo que el rubio no era más que un adulto con complejo de niño que se vio arrastrado a esa falla.

—Debemos de intentarlo.

Naruto alzó su cabeza aun con fideos escurriéndole de la boca. Uzumaki sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el otro pasajero. Había meditado sobre la necesidad de Sasuke de luchar con sus propias manos por su vida.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo he intentado todo. Todo lo que puedas idear o imaginar, todo.

El azabache temía eso pero no podía darse por vencido. Sería ahogar su alma el dejarse derrotar.

—Pues no puedo aceptarlo y no lo haré. Mi padre siempre me dijo que todo puede verse de dos diferentes perspectivas. Y quizás eso era lo que te faltaba, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al pasajero rubio le gustó como sonó su nombre en los labios del azabache. Entonces se dio cuenta que nunca le indicó su nombre

—No te había dicho mi nombre completo´tebayo—Contrarrestó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Esta vez el sonrojo en las mejillas del oriental fue notable. El rubio se relamió los labios y sonrío burlón.

— ¡Ohh así que tengo un acosador! Por eso huías de mi eh… Vamos, bonito, solo tenías que decirlo

— ¡Cállate imbécil! Solo debía saber quién era el idiota que no me dejaba en paz. Estoy seguro que por pura seguridad, tú también habrás revisado mis datos básicos.

—Pues sí.

—Entonces sabias antes de mi clase antes de ver mi desayuno.

—Sehh…aunque sí que tu desayuno te identifica también. Pero antes de eso, tu rostro es tan fino que solo puede ser alguien de tu clase.

Nuevamente el azabache se sintió avergonzado. Deseó poder silenciar ese tipo de palabras en el otro.

—Dejemos ese asunto. Por muy clase A que yo sea he terminado en esta mierda. Así que vas ayudarme y ayudarte a salir de esto. Naruto, tenemos que volver a hibernar. Y cuando despertemos en el futuro denunciaremos a esta empresa. El dinero que me dé te lo daré a ti. Podrás vivir mucho más relajado en el nuevo mundo. —Aseguró el azabache, creyó que el dinero sería un aliciente para su compañero. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

Dinero...A Naruto no le importaba demasiado. No con Sasuke a su lado. Sin embargo, asintió. Ver a Sasuke más animado le alegró. Dudaba mucho que lograse algo pero tener una meta en la vida era siempre un estímulo. Aunque sabía que tendría que aguantar la depresión de Sasuke una vez se diera cuenta que no había nada que hacer.

Pero él estaría a su lado, sería su soporte y su compañía. Y aun sí lograsen dormir de nuevo, quizás cuando lo hicieran ellos ya tendrían un lazo poderoso.

—Bien, Sasuke, es un trato. —Decidió calmar a Sasuke, seguirle la corriente. — Ahhh todo ese dinero que les sacaremos a los viejos me será muy útil para formar mi propia empresa de construcción.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del azabache. Naruto se derritió internamente.

…...

Esa mañana se despertó con una sensación de júbilo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Ya no tendría un desayuno en solitario. Sino que finalmente compartiría la mesa con alguien más. Pensó en ir por Sasuke a su suite, pero decidió brindarle un poco de espacio. "Poco a poco" se dijo.

Se alistó con cuidado. Pensando si era demasiado ostentoso o si por el contrario demasiado simple. Quería impresionar al asiático, pero tampoco quería abrumarlo con la obviedad de sus intenciones.

Cuando arribó al comedor no encontró a Sasuke.

Al principio pensó en esperar. Luego meditó que lo mejor sería buscarlo. Un presentimiento le llevó a la zona de capsulas en vez de hacia la suite de Sasuke.

Su presentimiento fue acertado. El azabache se encontraba en medio de varias capsulas, cercanas a la que le había pertenecido: Sus amigos de la Tierra.

—Supuse que aquí estarías.'tebayo—Soltó Naruto. Se esforzó porque su voz no transmitiera la culpa que empezaba a emerger lentamente.

El motivo de su pecado tenía una mano sobre una de las capsulas, su cabeza estaba inclinada, de manera que sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Podría parecer que lloraba. Naruto no lo sabía. No era aquello lo que sucedía, sino que el rostro de Sasuke estaba constreñido por la soledad y el anhelo.

Por supuesto, el culpable era enteramente el rubio. El cual deseó saber quién robaba la atención de su obsesión. Sus ojos viajaron hacia las otras capsulas. Dedujo que era Juugo. No le sentó nada bien. Aún no había desayunado así que el vacío se agrandó en su estómago.

— ¿Viajabas con alguien, Naruto?

—No. Este iba a ser un total comienzo para mí. ¿Tu?

Ya lo sabía, pero se suponía que solo había averiguado sus datos básicos no toda la bibliografía, filmografía y documentación que hubiera sobre Sasuke, su familia y sus compañeros de viaje.

—Sí. Estos sujetos escandalosos son mis acompañantes.

El dolor que Sasuke sentía quedó grabado en los oídos del rubio gracias a su voz quebrada.

—Vaya, teme. Pensé que con ese carácter eras del tipo solitario.

Molestarlo resultó. Sasuke se levantó. Inhaló varias veces, como intentando calmarse. Apretó los labios y los puños. Por un momento parecía que empezaría hiperventilar pero logro ejercer control sobre sí mismo.

— ¡Vámonos! Cuando me duerma y los vea tendré mucho que contarles.

Naruto asintió. Sin comentar nada siguió a Sasuke hasta el comedor.

Un sentimiento con el que no estaba del todo familiarizado nació en el rubio: oscura satisfacción, un maligno sentimiento de posesividad y un despreciable orgullo por saberse el único al lado de su nuevo compañero.

Luego se juzgó así mismo, pero de igual manera aquellos sentimientos iban y venían. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. No podía negárselo.

…...

Los días continuaron su curso. Mientras tanto, el Avalon continuaba su camino con pequeñas fallas imperceptibles para los únicos pasajeros despiertos. Tales como cortocircuitos de las máquinas que se encargaban de la limpieza de los pisos. Sasuke y Naruto no podían darse cuenta de ello ya que se la pasaban en las salas de lecturas con números files, manuales, o planos descargados a sus tablets.

Su rutina era la siguiente: Ambos despertaban, Sasuke visitaba a sus amigos unos minutos. Naruto lo observaba desde cierta distancia, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego desayunaban apresuradamente. Para después dirigirse a la sala de lectura y pasar revisando datos sobre la nave, la tripulación y las cámaras de criogenización.

No habían obtenido mucho. Más que nada historia de la criogenización, sobre su autor principal: Orochimaru Sanin. Antes de él existían sueros que inducían al coma a los pacientes con diferentes shocks. Sin embargo eran sustancias experimentales usadas solo en emergencias.

El problema para que ellos pudieran dormir era básicamente dos: modificar la cámara para reiniciarla y sintetizar el suero y tratamiento recibido cuando les hicieron dormir. Al estar patentados no estaban a libre albedrío. Solo los experimentos que habían encontrado hechos por otros científicos que no habían funcionado del todo bien.

— ¡Sasuke! Ya no puedo más, por lo que más quieras, descansemos.

Al principio Naruto pensó que pronto Sauske se frustraría por no entender los términos que leía. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando eso no detuvo al azabache. El joven Uchiha tenía la asombrosa habilidad de ser analítico y paciente por sus metas. Parecía haberse sometido a un curso intensivo teórico de química y física en ese periodo.

—Hazlo si quieres. Yo continuaré.

Naruto bufó. El joven frente a él solo tomó su taza de té, mojo sus labios y continuo leyendo. Resaltando datos que le parecían importantes con un color y palabras que no comprendía con otro color. Era increíblemente organizado.

El joven rubio sintió a un viejo enemigo emerger de su interior: ansiedad por saber su destino se había entumecido cuando finalmente aceptó su designio. Pero tener a Sasuke indagando sin cesar acerca de una solución reavivaba esa sensación sofocante de sentirse atrapado.

—Vamos, Sasuke, acompáñame.

El azabache elevó su mirada, ondeando sus bellas pestañas.

—No.

Naruto se quitó los manuales que tenía encima y se acercó a Sasuke. Le jalo del brazo hasta levantarlo

— ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!

—Perdón, su alteza´tebayo—Comentó con burla Uzumaki. —Pero estamos bloqueados no vamos a conseguir nada de esta manera.

—Bien, solo un rato.

Sasuke se estiró como un felino. Nuevamente causó un cosquilleo agradable por todo el bajo vientre de su compañero. El cual intentó no suspirar por el chico que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

Naruto sonrío ampliamente. Era su momento de distraer a su compañero y de estrechar lazos.

—Déjamelo a mí.

…

— ¿Es en serio, Naruto?—Su pregunta había salido en una especie de gruñido.

Frente al azabache se encontraba una pantalla gigante, con parlantes a ambos lados y varios micros.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? El karaoke siempre es desestresante. —Acotó como si hubiera sabiduría en sus palabras.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo. —Exhaló el azabache, girando levemente su cuerpo para volver a recluirse en medio de libros y planos.

—Oh vaya… no pensé que tenía al lado a un perdedor. —Comento jocoso Naruto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—Un siseo amenazante escapó de los labios del azabache.

—Solo digo lo que veo.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke sonrío con bastante picardía. Con paso felino terminó muy cerca del cuerpo del rubio. Tanto que pudo sentir el perfume de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke...—Susurró el primer pasajero.

— ¿En serio crees que soy un perdedor?

Casi podía sentirse como si el azabache estuviera ofreciéndose para placeres prohibidos. Su sensual voz derritió el alma de Naruto, quien estuvo listo para atrapar a Sasuke en sus brazos y devorar sus labios. Pero el azabache luego de soltar un cálido aliento que erizó los vellos de Naruto se alejó.

Todo el exquisito calor que el cuerpo de Sasuke contenía se escapó de las manos del rubio. Sabía que el otro solo estaba divirtiéndose.

—Como quieras, Naruto. Pero voy a barrer el piso contigo.

—Oye, el karaoke no es precisamente una competencia.

— ¿Acaso no quieres competir? Existe el nivel de competencia en estas máquinas. Gana el que tiene mejor voz, el que menciona toda la letra completa y sigue el ritmo.

El joven Uzumaki cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho confundido.

—Pensé que no te gustaba…

Sasuke dio un respingo como si hubiera sido descubierto.

—Alguien me arrastró a un karaoke una vez...—Susurró un tanto avergonzado.

Naruto se sintió molesto. Intentó adivinar quién de esos sujetos había sido el que lo arrastró a ese lugar.

—Bien, si vamos a competir que sea de una vez.

El rubio intentó tranquilizarse. Dejar que los celos le consumieran podría llevar a cometer algún error. Aun así tuvo ganas de gritar.

Paseó sus mano por encima de la pantalla esta se encendió. Seleccionó el modo de juego.

—Diga el nombre de los competidores.

—Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¡Bienvenido a nuestras estrellas de la noche, Sasuke y Naruto!

—Escoja su canción, Sasuke.

Sasuke subió por las opciones. Todas las canciones eran demasiado positivas y optimistas. Se resignó ý escogió una que se le hacía familiar.

El sonido era estridente, con unos toques suaves. El joven suavizó su voz lo más que pudo, incluso podía decirse que guardaba cierta dulzura. Salió fluida, sin comerse ninguna palabra.

El otro pasajero acompañaba a su compañero con algunas palmadas y haciendo los coros. En uno de los momentos más altos de la canción exhaló impresionado de que su obsesión fuera un más perfecto de lo que imaginó. ¿Cómo era posible que lo fuera? ¿Acaso se trataba de su naturaleza modificada? Naruto lo sabía, todos en clase A eran concebidos de manera in vitro por lo cual cualquier enfermedad congénita o genética era borrada, sin embargo también sabía que los padres modificaban o mejoraban ciertos aspectos de estos.

El Uchiha había obtenido un gran puntaje, las vivas de los fans virtuales resonaban en la pantalla. Le recordó a los ruidosos que eran sus propios fans cuando hacía una videollamada para un grupo de estos.

—Intenta superarme, Uzumaki.

—Acabarás llorando.

De inmediato saltó al lugar, tomó el micro e inició a buscar la canción adecuada, quería una que fuera muy divertida con estilo rock.

Unas horas más tardes ambos sudaban, se encontraban agitados y con las gargantas secas. Ninguno se rendía, solo lograban superarse el uno al otro. Ninguno quería declarar como vencedor al otro. Solo se detuvieron cuando el juego les anunció que ambos eran vencedores pues no podían superar la vaya de puntaje establecida.

Bastante sorprendidos se lanzaron a reír. Continuaron carcajeándose incrédulos aun. Se recostaron en el sofá. El dolor en la garganta les atravesó punzante, pronto sintieron aquella área inflamarse. Ambos tendrían que dar un paseo por el área médica del Avalon antes de poder dormir.

…

A pesar de aquella noche no habían vuelto a salir a divertirse. Sin embargo, Sasuke se había vuelto más abierto a la hora de conversar durante el almuerzo. Uno de los pocos momentos en los que se permitía un descanso. Pues todo su día lo dedicaba a seguir aprendiendo la fórmula química del suero que permitía a los pasajeros dormir por años.

Aquella tarde, Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Naruto lo observaba de reojo. Era evidente que el pelinegro había caído en un callejón sin salida. El pelinegro lanzó el libro que leía al suelo con furia, se contrajo sobre sí mismo, respirando entrecortado. De inmediato, el rubio acudió a su lado. Le brindó una de sus palmadas en el hombro para no ser rechazado ante cualquier intento de contacto físico.

—Nunca vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a envejecer aquí ¡Maldita sea!

Naruto apretó sus puños, su pecho dolió. Era duro nuevamente toparse con aquella situación. Cada día, al despertar, intentaba concentrarse en su rutina al lado del pelinegro. Los ataques y las pesadillas ya no tocaban su puerta, pero suponía que aún faltaba muchísimo para que el azabache cayese en la resignación.

—Normalmente no es mi consejo, pero creo que nos hace falta un trago.

Sasuke resopló asintiendo. Mansamente se dejó guiar por Naruto hasta el bar más grande y lujoso de la nave.

El azabache estaba algo ido hasta que el cantinero robot de aspecto humano le preguntó que deseaba tomar.

—Increíble—Susurró al poder confundirlo fácilmente con un humano. —Tienes el aspecto del líder del proyecto sannin. Jiraiya Sannin, el compañero del científico que creo la invernación.

—Oh vaya me halagas, muchachito.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!—Exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

— ¿Te subiste a una nave a dormir por 100 años y no sabes nada de sus creadores?—Preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha.

—Pues no.

—Eres tan estúpido, Naruto.

— ¡Óyeme!

Pero Sasuke volvió su atención hacia el robot humanoide.

— ¿Tú no sabes cómo despertar a tu dueño? Te debieron hacer así por alguna razón.

—Si, por supuesto pero fue porque uno de los pocos lugares que Orochimaru le permitió a mi creador organizar fue el bar. No hay nada más. No tengo ninguno de los conocimientos sobre la nave o mis creadores.

Sasuke nuevamente adquirió esa imagen de derrota y frustración. Naruto iba acudir a él por si volvía a darle algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad. El azabache anticipándose a ello, alzó su mano deteniéndole.

—No soy tan débil, Naruto.

Simplemente se quedó parpadeando. El joven del Bloque asiático siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

— ¿Tiene una botella de sake, anciano?—Preguntó amargado de su destino.

—No me llames anciano, chiquillo, pero sí lo tengo.

—Dame la más cara y fuerte. —Exigió.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado?—Intervino el rubio.

—Definitivamente no. —Susurró Sasuke.

El robot barman les alcanzó las vasijas donde se servía el sake así como una esplendorosa botella que tenía muchos años reservada. Abrió la botella y le sirvió una a cada uno. El pelinegro no dudo en tomar la primera de forma rápida, agradeciendo la pureza del licor pues no le raspó la garganta. Sirvió otra copa de inmediato. El robot siendo programado para ese tipo de eventos decidió apartarse para darles espacio hasta ser llamado por otra botella.

Luego de terminar la primera botella en silencio, el pelinegro pidió otra. Con su vasija servida comenzó a tomarla en tragos cortos, disfrutando el sabor del licor picar su lengua.

— ¿No crees que llevamos tomando demasiado? No pensé que fueras de los que tomaban.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Si quieres irte a dormir vete. Puedo seguir tomando solo.

—Cuando aconseje tomar me refería a unas copas no a dos botellas de sake.—Intervino el rubio preocupado por la mirada perdida del otro.

— ¡Ya cállate!

Sin dudarlo terminó su siguiente copa.

—Vamos, Sasuke. No está bien.

—No eres mi padre, madre, compañero o amigo. —Empezó como un susurro, cada vez elevando el tono de su voz hasta que terminó en gritos. — ¡Nadie, no eres nada más que un desconocido para mí!

Aquello había dolido. Naruto estuvo a punto de abandonar al azabache en aquel lugar. Luego, recordó que justamente era su culpa y por ello era responsable del otro. Se había equivocado sobre Sasuke, quizás.

—Lo lamento, Uzumaki. —Comentó el azabache para su sorpresa.

Se sujetaba la cabeza con cierta confusión.

—No es fácil aceptar este destino. De hecho no puedo aceptarlo así envejezca no descansaré hasta intentarlo. Y creme que soy peor persona, no me estaría disculpando si no estuviera ebrio. —Parecía concentrarse para poder hablar. —Te lo compensaré ¿Tienes alguna curiosidad que quieras saber de mí?

Miles…. Naruto deseaba saber cada pequeño aspecto de la vida de Sasuke. Por supuesto que sabía los datos generales que cualquier fan pudiera, pero estaba seguro que nadie fuera de sus amigos o quizás alguna pareja sabría de Sasuke.

—Con ese rostro debiste atraer a muchas personas ¿acaso fuiste un conquistador?

El asiático apoyó su cabeza atormentada por los mareos en una de sus manos sobre la barra. Rió divertido ante la curiosidad del otro.

— ¿Yo te parezco atractivo?

El rubio de inmediato se sintió ligeramente intimidado por esos ojos llenos de brillo de confusión producto de la borrachera. La manera en que el otro había ladeado su cuello como si se lo ofreciera había logrado electrificar su cuerpo entero.

—Supongo que es un sí ¿acaso quieres acostarte conmigo?—Siseo el azabache.

Casi sufrió un pequeño infarto. No era extraño en la Tierra, sobre todo en las capitales de los bloques que la gente pidiera sexo directamente a una persona que le pareciera atractiva. Para que mentir intentado ligar si solamente se deseaba un momento de desenfreno y lujuria. Cuando la otra persona aceptaba simplemente se dirigían a un hotel, un establecimiento que contaba con todas las medidas de seguridad para que ninguno se aprovechase del otro, además de realizar un examen rápido sobre ambas personas. Cada habitación solo podía ser abierta con las pulseras de identificación del otro, quedando registrado con huellas dactilares. Eran formas muy seguras de practicar el sexo desenfrenado. Hubo un tiempo en que Naruto lo practico casi a diario, pero llegó a aburrirse, deseando tomar un compañero, una relación que fuera más que solo sexo.

Aun así, sabía que a pesar de sus códigos éticos, los habría roto si un joven como Sasuke se le hubiera ofrecido en alguna fiesta.

—No creas que te estoy proponiendo tener sexo. —Aclaró Sasuke. —Solo me da curiosidad.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo sexo con cualquiera. Tuvo mi época loca, como todos. —Esquivó la pregunta directa. No quería ser rechazado manifestando su evidente deseo sexual por el otro.

—Entiendo. Pero yo no la tuve, fui famoso desde joven, no podía exponerme demasiado. Imagínate si aceptase con todos los que se propusiesen tendría que haberme acostado con diez en una noche al menos. No podría ser parcial con mis fans. Y además no me agrada el contacto físico.

— ¡¿En serio?!—No pudo evitar que su tono fuera de alguien escandalizado.

— ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, sé que hay muchas personas asexuales, pero no pensé que tú teniendo al mundo a tus pies fueras así.

—No soy completamente asexual…—Comentó Sasuke.

—Quieres decir que…

—He tenido sexo algunas veces en mi vida. Algunas los he disfrutado, otras no tanto….

Y en ello Sasuke pareció perderse en alguna memoria, una débil sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios. No le ponía celoso el que Sasuke se haya acostado con otros... Eso era cavernícola, por supuesto no quería oír los detalles de esa intimidad, pero de alguna manera le enfurecía saber que aún existía alguien en el corazón de Sasuke ¿Quizás alguno de sus amigos que lo acompañaban?

— ¿Acaso amaste a alguien? ¿Deseaste un compañero para compartir tu vida?—Preguntó con nervios.

Luego de un largo silencio y un gesto de duda, el azabache sonrío y respondió:

—Sí.

Deseó preguntar si esa persona viajaba en el Avalon, pero Sasuke terminó por caer dormido sobre la barra sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

Resopló. Desearía poder llevarlo a su camarote, pero la seguridad en el Avalon era máxima. En unos segundos aparecieron dos robots listos para llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería y desintoxicarlo. Naruto les siguió el paso. Ese tipo de servicios aseguraban al cliente poder emborracharse sin terminar con alguna persona que se pudiera aprovechar de él. Se activaba cuando la persona perdía el conocimiento.

Al vigilar que Sasuke ya tuviera conectado el suero, Naruto decidió marcharse a su propio camarote y regresar por la mañana siguiente. Se sentía cansado y con el corazón pesado.

¿Cómo es que se había encariñado tan rápido con Sasuke?

No lo comprendía. Se había obsesionado con él pero solo de la idea de sentirse acompañado, pos supuesto también le había gustado su físico. Pero pasar al cariño, al peligroso inicio de un enamoramiento era muy diferente. Y estaba seguro que estaba a un solo paso de enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

…...

* * *

Hola a todos! Perdonen la gran demora, se suponía que este fic se actualizara más rápido que Traición a la sangre peor la nación del bloqueo inspiracional atacó. De todas maneras finalmente pude manifestar lo que deseaba en el capítulo. Un poco de como son las relaciones en la Tierra, el contraste de Naruto y Sasuke. Y como su relación va pasando altibajos ante la situación que viven. (más abajo algunos puntos a aclarar sobre la historia)

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

Wolf : Muchas gracias por tus palabras y siempre te veo en varios de mis fics. Me haces feliz. Es un poco difícil, es en parte injusto lo que hizo Naruto pero también debe de ser desesperante su situación. Yo tampoco aguantaría demasiado.

Ocarina : Auch eso dolió. Si se que demoro demasiado. Espero este año sea mejor en ese aspecto. Creo que Sauske buscaría ese tipo de vida casi instintivamente. Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos en este fic. Nos leemos pronto!

Puntos a aclarar:

1-Sasuke fue concebido como la mayoría en una clínica, desde ser la fusión de células de sus padres hasta su "nacimiento" osea los nueve meses de formación fueron en incubadora como se acostumbra. Naruto por su parte fue concebido como en nuestra época se acostumbra. Había leído un poco que se cree que en el futuro será así para controlar la natalidad. Bueno decidí crear un futuro e que fuera lo más normal. ¿Ustedes que creen? Gracias a eso Itachi y Shisui (los amo como OTP) también tiene un hijo teniendo la carga genética de ambos y sin necesitar de una madre sustituta como algunas parejas gay en nuestros días optan.

2- Las relaciones físicas son bastante comunes y fáciles de obtener, siempre bajo medidas de seguridad y por decisión de ambos o de todos (en caso sean relaciones sexuales grupales). Naruto tuvo varias relaciones de ese tipo hasta que se aburrió y deseó tener un compañero. Compañero es el término que usan similar al de esposo. Pero como aquí el matrimonio como nosotros lo vemos no existe pues se llaman compañeros.

3- Sasuke es en general asexual pero ha tenido relaciones con personas a las que les ha tenido cierto afecto ya se ahondará más en ese aspecto.

Gracias a quienes lo leen y si tiene alguna duda pregunteneme. No se olviden que siempre voy avisando sobre las actualizacione en la página de facebook kaory-madness y en mi grupo del mismo nombre. Unanse! Nos leemos espero que pronto.


End file.
